


Out From the Deep

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Another Enigma based video/songfic.





	Out From the Deep

**_We came out from the deep_ **

****

            Five streaks are seen as they flash across the sky and fall onto the earth.

 

**_To learn to love, to learn to live_ **

 

            Heero lies asleep in bed, cradled by Duo. Trowa and Quatre are together sipping tea. Suddenly Trowa laughs at some joke of Quatre's. Quatre blushes, then smiles.

 

_**We came out from the deep** _

 

            The five gundams fight several OZ suits nearby a colony.

 

_**To avoid the mistakes we made** _

 

            The screen flashes back to the assassination of the leader, Heero Yuy.

 

_**That's why we are here!** _

__

            Shots of each of the gundam pilots posing with their gundams.

 

_**We came out from the deep** _

 

            The gundams fly from their separate colonies and head for Earth.

 

_**To help and understand, but not to kill** _

 

            Heero points his gun at Relena, who stands unflinching. Suddenly he puts his gun away and offers her his hand, she takes it smiling.

 

_**It takes many lives till we succeed** _

 

            The gundams destroy hundreds of OZ mobile suits as an enemy base blows up nearby.

 

_**To clear the debts of many hundred years** _

 

            Shots of a ruined colony, the assassination of Heero Yuy, and the destruction of the Sanq Kingdom.

 

_**That's why we are here!** _

 

            The song ends with close up of the faces of the gundam pilots superimposed over their respective gundams.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:  
> Sorry there isn't much of Heero and Duo in here, but if you pay attention to the lyrics, this is really a song about all the gundam boys and not just a particular pair.
> 
> The song belongs to Enigma and the boys and Relena belong to Sunrise, Bandai, and whoever claims to own them.


End file.
